


The Vessel Omega

by RedParrot



Series: The Greater Good [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Oppression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParrot/pseuds/RedParrot
Summary: When another pack faces the loss of one of their own, the Thorntons are reminded of a painful episode from their past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit more soap opera then anything else. There is some sexy time in the second chapter.

Sammy pushed the cart loaded with books passed the shelves. He stopped a couple of feet from the Omega knelt on the floor. Luke looked up at him as he slid a couple of books into their correct places.

‘You know you won’t be able to get up again,’ said Sammy with a smile as he held out a hand to assist the pregnant man back to his feet. 

Luke chuckled, ‘it had crossed my mind, but I was down there by that point.’

‘It’s quiet today,’ Sammy remarked, glancing around the empty library.

Sammy often wondered why they kept the library open. Clive had suggested it was a hang up to the days before the evolutionary leap. It was as if clinging to some of the things that people did before would keep the past alive somehow. But Sammy liked the library. He loved books and was gradually working his way through the history section, reading books on any and all subjects.

As they started to walk towards the reference area Luke stopped suddenly, one hand on his swollen stomach the other grabbing at Sammy for support. He had screwed his eyes shut, the pain obvious on his face. 

‘Luke?’

Sammy did not know what to do, he glanced around but there was no one about. He knew the librarian, a woman in her fifties, would be in her office on the first floor, but otherwise, they were alone.

‘It’s alright, Sammy,’ said Luke after a few seconds.

He took a couple of slow, deep breaths before pushing himself back up to stand straight.

‘I’ve been getting a few pains; I’ve been to the doctor. They took some blood, it’s being tested. I’m sure it’s nothing. This isn’t my first pregnancy...I’m sure they’re fine.’

Luke stroked his stomach gently with a sad smile. Sammy understood now why Omega always looked a little sad as they went through their pregnancies. Every fibre of their being wanted to nurture the babies when they were born, but they only had that opportunity for a year, before the babies were removed to be brought up by the state. 

‘I think you should sit down for a few minutes,’ said Sammy.

‘If it will make you feel better I will,’ agreed Luke with a chuckle.

The Omega allowed Sammy to walk him to the staff room and guide him into a chair before bustling off to make them both a drink. Luke leaned back and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Sammy watched him carefully, the colour had returned to his colleague’s face and he was breathing normally again. Whatever was causing pain to Luke had passed.

‘Does it get easier?’ Sammy said as he poured the boiling water from the kettle. ‘Is it easier to give them up?’

Luke replied quietly, ‘no, Sammy, it is just as hard the second time and I am sure it will be hard the third time as well. I think I got over the horror of it quicker the second time and I don’t think Steve had to hold me back as forcefully the second time. But it is still hard and I still hated everyone for a couple of days.’

Sammy thought back to the days after he had been forced to give up baby Henry and how hysterical he had become when the women came to take him. 

‘I wish we didn’t have to give them away,’ said Sammy as he handed Luke his coffee. ‘But they can’t see that it’s wrong.’

Sammy did not need to tell Luke who he meant. Luke would know he meant the authorities, the people in power, the women. 

‘Some of them know,’ replied Luke. ‘Meg is doing a lot to help us.’

Sammy smiled, ‘yes she is.’

A~B~O

_The following day… ___

__Clive looked at the darkening sky, the clouds looked quite foreboding. There had not been a forecast for snow, but it certainly felt like it could. There had been a light snow shower the previous day but the flakes had not settled. They had sat watching it fall as they ate their dinner._ _

__They paused at the edge of the road, waiting for the lights to change to allow them to cross safely. A gritting lorry went passed spraying the grit across the road. Clive stepped back to avoid getting hit. Daniel chuckled at him._ _

__‘These are new shoes,’ said Clive with a smirk._ _

__‘Doubt they’ll stay that clean for long, not this time of the year,’ remarked Daniel as they crossed the road and turned into the road where the library was._ _

__They intended to meet Sammy and carry on towards the centre of the town and visit the bowling alley, followed by dinner at one of the pubs._ _

__‘Is Jamie going to meet us at the pub or is he going to show his face at the bowling?’ asked Clive with a snigger._ _

__‘After last time I doubt he wants to go near the place. I’ve never seen such a low score. Honestly, he’s rubbish. Sammy was better than him and it was the first time he’d even been bowling.’_ _

__‘He was a tad embarrassed,’ remarked Clive._ _

__He thought back to the night in question. Jamie had never been particularly good at bowling but still joined them on their occasional trips out. When Sammy had asked to have a go a few months after he had joined the pack Jamie had thought it would be a good opportunity for him not to be last on the scoreboard for once. They had all expected Sammy to struggle, but the young man had proved a natural. He was not as good as Daniel, but he gave Clive a run for his money, getting several strikes and doing a lot better than Jamie had. The slighted loser had not taken kindly to the teasing he had received from Clive and Daniel. After that, he had refused to go bowling with them again._ _

__They continued walking, talking generally about their day. Daniel told Clive about a new client he had visited that morning who wanted him to make a carved bannister and spindles for their stairs. The job would keep him busy for several weeks._ _

__Clive was pleased Daniel would be distracted from his others worries by the work. He enjoyed seeing his friend at least halfway to happy for a change. Clive knew the worry about his last heat with Sammy would be playing on his mind, but perhaps the Alpha had accepted that there was nothing he could do now. Sammy would either get pregnant or he would not, and they would deal with the consequences when they knew._ _

__They neared the library. Sammy was sat on the low wall outside; he was not looked towards them. He was looking down, his shoulders slumped. Sammy looked upset. As they got closer to him, they could see that he had been crying, his eyes were puffy._ _

__‘Whatever is the matter?’ asked Clive as they reached the Omega._ _

__Sammy looked up at them both, ‘sorry,’ he said. ‘I just heard that Luke’s not well. He’s had some test results that say he’s got an illness...can’t remember the name of it…’_ _

__Sammy paused sniffing a few times as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. Clive and Daniel waited patiently for him to blow his nose before he continued._ _

__‘But as he’s pregnant they won’t do anything to help him until the babies are born. And it might be too late by then.’_ _

__‘Have they asked if he can have an abortion?’ asked Daniel._ _

__Sammy sniffed again before shaking his head, ‘he’s too far along. They’ve still got to do the ultrasound, but if the babies are alright, he won’t be allowed.’_ _

__The stark realities of their lives felt heavy again. The light-hearted conversation they had enjoyed mere minutes before seemed a long way away. The need for healthy babies was more important than an Omega who was nearing the end of his useful fertility. Luke was in his early forties; the pregnancy had come as a surprise to them all. Omega fertility dropped dramatically after they reached their mid-thirties._ _

__‘Are you saying that Luke is going to die if he carries the babies to term?’ asked Clive who had moved to stand beside Sammy and slipped his arm around the distressed Omega’s waist._ _

__Sammy nodded before wiping tears away with his fingers._ _

__Daniel shook his head in disgust, ‘this country is shit. He’s had, what, two pregnancies? He’s done his duty. Fucking bastards.’_ _

__Neither Clive nor Sammy had to ask who Daniel was referring to. The authorities. The women._ _

__‘Let’s get home,’ said Clive. ‘I’ll text Jamie, tell him what’s happened.’_ _

__Daniel reached out and took his Omega’s hand, squeezing it gently._ _

__‘Thank you,’ said Sammy quietly._ _

__A~B~O_ _

__Meg stopped the car outside the terraced house. Luke and his Alphas, Steven and John lived in an area of the town that had been redeveloped. There was a mixture of male packs and women living either alone or in pairs._ _

__Most women chose to take other women as their companions, there were a few couples of differing sexes, but it was generally considered taboo due to the need to keep those capable of continuing the species available. Some Alpha’s effectively sold themselves to women for sex and could make quite a lot of money out of it. Meg knew that Jamie had been propositioned several times when he worked at the nightclub in the town centre. But he had never taken the women up on their offers, Jamie was committed to his Omega._ _

__Sammy had sat silently in the passenger seat of the car; the young man had been quiet since he had told Daniel and Clive what was happening with Luke. Meg had suggested they visit the next morning. She knew there was probably little she could do to help them, but if she could understand exactly what was happening, she hoped she could explain it to Sammy in such a way that he might understand it better. Clive had tried but Sammy had been a little worked up, worried about his friend and probably wondering if such a thing could happen to him._ _

__They had not reached the door before it was opened by Luke who smiled at them._ _

__‘I wondered if you might come to see me,’ he said, ‘I’m sorry I left Sammy in a bit of a state, but I needed to come home to be with Steve and John. They are, understandably, very upset at what is happening.’_ _

__Luke stepped aside to allow the two visitors to enter the small living room._ _

__‘You’re very calm,’ said Meg quietly as she passed him._ _

__‘What else can I be? This is what our lives are like,’ he replied with a sad smile. ‘And I have to try to remain positive. I might survive. I just don’t know.’_ _

__The two Alpha males were there, watching their Omega. Steve, a tall blond man in his mid-thirties, was stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a tea towel thrown over his shoulder. John, who was only in his early twenties and had not been with the pack for long looked pale. He was sitting on the sofa, his eyes flitting from Luke to Meg._ _

__Luke noticed John’s worry._ _

__‘Meg is not like them, you know that,’ he said as he sat next to the young Alpha, taking the wary man’s hand in his._ _

__‘I doubt I can do anything to help you,’ said Meg as she sat opposite Luke, ‘but I could try to find out what is going on.’_ _

__‘I wouldn’t want you getting in trouble…’_ _

__Meg smiled, ‘I’m never particularly popular. Tell me what you know.’_ _

__‘I was having pains; I went to the doctor. I didn’t think it was anything. You’ll know Sammy, there are aches and pains that go with it.’_ _

__Sammy nodded slowly; the concern very evident in his expression._ _

__‘They took some blood then called me back in yesterday...It’s not good-’_ _

__John shifted slightly in his seat, ‘it’s my fault,’ he said._ _

__‘It’s not your fault John. I was as surprised as you were that I got pregnant. I was fully expecting to be retired after my next heat. This was unexpected.’_ _

__Luke stroked his stomach._ _

__John was still young and had yet to hit his peak fertility. With Luke who was nearing the end of his most fertile years, they had not expected anything to come of the first heat they had shared._ _

__‘They said that this illness, it’s something that can affect older Omega,’ Luke paused and smirked, ‘older. I’m forty-one. It’s such a bloody cheek. Old and useless, they should say. I’m pregnant and the babies are more important than me. I may be lucky; they may be able to deal with the illness once the babies are born. But they might not.’_ _

__Luke paused, looking away for a few seconds. Despite his obvious attempts to remain upbeat, the bleak future he faced was affecting him._ _

__‘I’ve been told that I have to go into the hospital a month before the babies are due. If I do not go voluntarily, I will be taken by force. So, I will go voluntarily because I don’t want anything to happen to these two...because they will react.’_ _

__Steven turned and walked from the room._ _

__Meg could well imagine the protective Alpha males having to be restrained as their bonded Omega was taken from them. It was bad enough when the babies were removed or an older Alpha who had not fathered any children was taken. The two Alpha’s would likely be tasered and possibly arrested if they were too violent. Luke wanted to prevent that from happening._ _

__‘What?’ asked Luke who was watching Meg carefully._ _

__She looked at him with a slight smile, ‘the reason you weren’t taken straight away. We worked on that during the summer. There was no big announcement about it. They quietly past the law, I think they don’t like you knowing some stuff. Before...they would have just pretended they needed to take you for tests and just not let you go again.’_ _

__Luke, who had tears in his eyes as he listened to Meg moved forward, he reached out for Meg’s hand._ _

__‘You are the most amazing women,’ he said. ‘I wish there were more like you. Without you, I would not have had a chance to say goodbye to my boys here. I know it’s going to be hard to give myself up, but at least I’m getting more time with them.’_ _

__Luke glanced at Sammy; Meg followed his gaze. Sammy looked very pale._ _

__‘It’s alright Sammy,’ said Luke, his calmness restored, ‘I might be alright.’_ _

__A~B~O_ _

__After dinner that evening Sammy sat on the sofa, his legs tucked up, he had pulled a cushion in front of him and wrapped his arms around it. He was scrolling through news articles on his phone from a few months previously. He found what he was looking for. A brief article about the new law. The law that Meg had managed to get through, past all the hurdles. He smiled as he read the terse article. Meg was not mentioned; no progressive woman would be mentioned. The authorities rarely acknowledged that it was the progressive women who were responsible for pretty much any improvement in the lives of the males._ _

__He knew the change in the law would not make much difference to Luke and Steven and John but as Luke had said it would give them time to get used to the idea, time to say goodbye to each other._ _

__Meg was telling the others what Luke had told them. The room was very quiet other than Meg’s voice. Daniel was sat in his usual place, but he was not relaxed. Sammy surreptitiously looked at him, the Alpha looked tense, perhaps angry? Jamie, who was sitting next to Sammy, was gazing into the distance, one hand resting on Sammy’s exposed ankle. Sammy wondered if he needed the contact. A protective urge that he might not even have noticed._ _

__Clive was looking back and forth between the two Alphas and Meg. Sammy wondered if the Beta was expecting something to happen._ _

__It was Jamie who voiced what the two Alpha’s were thinking._ _

__‘It’s like with Liam, isn’t it? ‘Cept we didn’t get a chance to say goodbye. He was just taken from us... Never came back from the tests.’_ _

__Sammy wished he was anywhere else at that moment. He was the replacement for a much-loved Omega who had been cruelly taken from his Alpha’s under similar circumstances._ _

__‘He wouldn’t want us to still be sad,’ said Clive quietly._ _

__Daniel glanced at Clive, ‘I know, but this really drags it all up again doesn’t it.’_ _

__‘I miss him,’ said Jamie quietly, before twisting to look at Sammy, ‘I love you, but I do miss him.’_ _

__Sammy smiled, resting his hand over Jamie’s, ‘I know what you mean, I know he meant a lot to you all.’_ _


	2. Chapter 2

_Several years before… ___

__Jamie was still getting used to the freedom he now had. The home had been so disciplined compared to where he now was. He was a little wary of Meg still, but she seemed friendly enough. And the other males were all comfortable around her._ _

__But he had other concerns. He could sense Liam’s impending heat. The tension had gone up in the house during the previous few days. Jamie had seen Daniel watching him, the Alpha was practically oozing dominance. Jamie really did not want to vie for the position. He knew that sometimes when a new Alpha was introduced to a pack there would be a struggle for leadership, but Jamie was really not interested. Daniel was perhaps an inch shorter than him, but he was definitely stronger. Jamie knew that when he went into rut, he would become the stronger of the two of them, but it would be a confused strength and Daniel would probably still be able to knock him down if he really wanted to._ _

__So, Jamie was doing his best not to let the upcoming mating cause issues. Jamie also did not want to be distracted during his mating. It would be his first time having sex with an Omega. And Jamie was nervous. He knew what to do. They had been shown a documentary, which actually showed a mating in progress. Jamie shook his head at the memory. Some of the other teenage Alpha’s had cheered at the prospect, making horrible derogatory comments about how they were going to dominate their Omega, hold them still as they fucked them hard. Jamie had sat quietly watching, amazed at the process that should lead to the Omega becoming pregnant. He could not entertain the idea of being rough with the smaller men. Without the Omega, there would be no children. And there were precious few Omega. As far as Jamie was concerned, they should be revered not cowed into submission by rutting Alphas. He knew that at the moment it would different. The women who had talked to them about mating had told them that their primal instincts would take over and they would do what was necessary. Jamie hoped that was not entirely true. He hoped he could control himself and be gentle with Liam when the time came._ _

__Liam had sat him down the week before and told him that his heat was coming on. He told him that they would mate in his bedroom. Jamie had listened to the Omega carefully. Liam had told him that he would know what to do when the time came, that it would be instinctual. Liam could tell that he was nervous, he had rested his small hand on his. The calming scents had worked._ _

__As Liam got closer to his heat, he became a little tetchy around them, unlike how he was usually. But the others knew how to deal with him, they humoured him, and ignored the odd offhand remarks. Liam looked uncomfortable, fiddling with his clothes and sighing quite a lot. Jamie knew it would only be a couple of days before they locked themselves away and he got to mate with an Omega for the first time. He wondered what it would feel like to knot Liam._ _

__His previous ruts had been in the home. The security women would lock them up. It was the only time the Alpha’s were stronger than the women. Even the teenage Alpha’s in rut were stronger than the women. He had been forced to deal with his urges himself. Masturbating several times, a day just to keep himself calm. He had allowed his knot to grow a few times, holding his cock in his hand as it thickened. When Jamie had watched the sexual education film he had been amazed at how small and slight the Omega was. How could his cock fit in an Omega so small? When he had met Liam, he had continued to wonder._ _

__The day before they mated Daniel had invited Jamie out to his workshop. The Alpha had pulled out a chair for Jamie before sitting down on a stool opposite him. Jamie knew they were about to have an important conversation._ _

__‘This will be your first time,’ said Daniel. ‘But it is not Liam’s first time. Let him take the lead. There will come a point where he cannot help himself, that is when you take charge. All your instincts will be screaming at you to be firm, rough even. I don’t know why we’ve been made this way, but we have.’_ _

__Daniel shook his head._ _

__‘Keep your aggression under control. I know you can do it. You’re calm for a teenager. Please look after our Omega. He’s precious to us.’_ _

__Jamie knew that Liam meant a lot to Daniel. That had been obvious from the moment he had arrived. He had seen Liam going into Daniel’s room at night occasionally._ _

__‘I will look after him for you,’ replied Jamie._ _

__Daniel smiled, ‘you look after him for all of us. You’re part of the family now.’_ _

__A~B~O_ _

__It was a different Daniel that pinned him to the wall the following afternoon. Jamie had been sent out of the house by Meg for a few hours, the scents and tension in the house had become a bit much for them all. Clive had gone with him; the neutral Beta male was really there to keep an eye on him and let him know when he should return. After he had checked his phone and nodded to Jamie that it was time Jamie had found it difficult not to just run back to the house from the local park they had been walking around._ _

__The scents when he had walked through the door had been so enticing, he had started to walk towards Liam’s bedroom, feeling himself getting harder with each step. Daniel had grabbed him, the move surprising Jamie who found himself firmly held against the wall._ _

__‘Calm down,’ said Meg who was next to them, her hands on his back helping to keep him where he was, ‘you will be giving off scents. You will be scaring him. He is your friend. He is your Omega.’_ _

__They held him where he was for what felt like hours. But gradually he managed to calm himself and stop trying to get away from them. He nodded._ _

__‘Sorry…’ he said, ‘it’s just...I want…’_ _

__‘I know,’ said Daniel. ‘But you are going to have a shower first and then you can go to him. Calmly.’_ _

__Jamie nodded. Meg released him, stepping away and allowing the two Alpha’s to have some room. Daniel walked with him to his room then followed him to the bathroom. Jamie suspected the Alpha was going to stay outside and then escort him, probably with more words of wisdom to Liam’s door. Then he would be on his own. Jamie pushed the urges down, fought the primal need to take the vulnerable Omega and simply fuck him hard and fast. Jamie was not going to be one of those Alpha’s he was going to respect the most important sex._ _

__After he had showered he simply wrapped a bath towel around himself, he knew there would be no need for clothes. He opened the bathroom door, expecting to find Daniel still there but he had gone. Perhaps he had sensed that Jamie had calmed down enough not to hurt their Omega?_ _

__Jamie walked up to Liam’s bedroom door. He wondered if he should knock or just walk in. He was expected after all. The decision was made for him when Liam opened the door. He was wearing a blue dressing gown, holding it closed with one hand._ _

__‘Did Daniel have a word with you?’ he asked._ _

__Jamie could sense a tremor in the Omega’s voice, it was the first time he had seen Liam nervous. Liam was so calm and confident normally. But right at that moment, he was vulnerable, a true Omega._ _

__‘Yes. I’ll not force you; I promise.’_ _

__Liam managed a smile, ‘I won’t care after a while, I will need you to fuck me and I won’t be able to help it.’_ _

__The smaller man stepped aside. Jamie walked into the room. He noted the sports bottles filled with water and the energy bars. He well remembered during his lonely ruts at the home being hungry a lot, the constant urge to masturbate leaving him tired, despite needing to carry on to sate his urges._ _

__Jamie stood looking at the bed. Liam had taken the duvet off and left it folded neatly at the side. Jamie guessed he did not want it to be in the way as they mated. He could feel apprehension creeping into him at the thought of mating Liam. The film he had watched had made the experience look rather unpleasant._ _

__Liam had shed his dressing gown and stood in front of him, looking up at him, his small hands reaching out to take the towel. Jamie allowed the shorter man to relieve him of the last barrier between them. He felt flushed with embarrassment as Liam looked down at his hard cock. He almost flinched away when the Omega reached up and gently stroked his hand along it._ _

__‘You’ve never been touched by anyone else have you?’_ _

__Jamie shook his head; he could not find any words at that moment as Liam began to work his small hands along his cock._ _

__He looked at the Omega’s lithe body. Liam was several inches shorter than him, his body was typical of Omega, his slightly rounded belly showing that he had already had at least one pregnancy. Jamie found the look attractive. He slowly reached out his hand and rested it on Liam’s hip._ _

__Liam smiled, ‘you can touch me as well. My cock has no purpose as far as reproduction is concerned, but it does still feel good when it’s touched.’_ _

__Jamie nodded, before he could work up the courage to explore the Omega’s body, Liam guided them over to the bed, pushing Jamie down to lie on his back. Remembering Daniel’s words from the day before he allowed Liam to dictate what was happening._ _

__Liam stretched out next to him, leaning over him slightly. It was obvious Liam was going to kiss him. Jamie had never kissed anyone before. He had hugged Clive and Meg on occasion, but that had been the extent of the physical contact._ _

__They pressed their lips together. Jamie was not really sure what to do. He had seen people kissing in films but knew that was probably not what it was really like. Liam opened his mouth a little as they continued to kiss, Jamie did the same feeling Liam’s tongue darting out of his mouth exploring him. Jamie smiled, he could not help himself, the feeling of contentment that had washed over him was something he had never experienced before._ _

__Liam pushed away from him a little, trailing his hand over his chest, allowing his fingers to trace the lines of his muscles. Jamie enjoyed the feeling as the fingers wandered towards his cock again._ _

__Jamie pushed himself slightly onto his side and copied Liam’s move, gently moving his hand over Liam’s body before carefully taking the small, but hard, Omega cock in his hand. Liam closed his eyes, obviously enjoying being touched._ _

__They continued to touch each other for a few minutes, with Liam leaning in to kiss him and nuzzle into his shoulder and neck. Jamie realised the Omega was getting to the point where he needed to mate. When he had watched the educational film, the narrator had said that the Omega had to be mated and knotted or they would be left in pain and become quite ill._ _

__Liam looked him in the eyes, ‘I need you to mate me now,’ he said a little breathlessly._ _

__Jamie nodded nervously, he allowed Liam to turn on his front and watched him push himself up to present for him. It was the same position as the Omega had used in the film he had seen, although the other Alpha’s at the home had said that Omega could be fucked in other positions. Jamie wondered how else they could mate, he knew they would need to have sex several times during Liam’s heat, he wondered if they would use different positions._ _

__He moved to kneel behind Liam, still wondering how the small man would be able to take his large cock._ _

__‘Please Jamie,’ said Liam a slight uncharacteristic whine to his voice, ‘I can take it. I need you to mate me...knot me.’_ _

__Jamie could not allow Liam to be uncomfortable for any longer. He steadied himself behind the Omega, lining himself up. He took a deep breath and eased forward, pushing himself into the desperate Omega._ _

__Liam gave a little gasp as Jamie filled him. Jamie paused, unsure if he was hurting the Omega, but Liam pushed back a little. Perhaps Liam had just needed a moment to get used to the Alpha cock pushing into him._ _

__Everything he had been told whirled around in his head. He could feel the primal urge taking over, he pushed into Liam before pulling a few inches out. Liam gasped again, but the sound was positive, what he was doing was welcomed by the smaller man. Liam hummed in satisfaction as Jamie started to build up a rhythm._ _

__Between panted breaths, Liam managed to say one word._ _

__‘...knot…’_ _

__Jamie understood, he stopped his thrusts and allowed the knot to grow. As he felt himself filling the Omega’s cunt, he could not help but wonder how the slight man was capable of taking the thickened cock without crying out in pain. But Liam only gave another small gasp before wilting. Jamie hooked his arm around Liam’s chest, stopping the Omega from moving too much. He knew that it would be uncomfortable for the now knotted Omega to be moved about excessively. They would be locked together for several minutes as Jamie repeatedly came in the Omega’s cunt, the knot keeping his sperm inside him, increasing the chances of the mating resulting in pregnancy._ _

__As Jamie gathered the limp Omega in his arms, in what felt like the most natural, normal move Liam managed to say another word. A word that Jamie was both pleased and nervous to hear._ _

__‘Bond.’_ _

__Jamie knew that Liam was bonded with Daniel, he knew it would be for life, and he knew that he wanted to. Bonding with an Omega did not mean that the Alpha owned them, but it made them both more in tune with each other and it increased the chances of pregnancy even more._ _

__As he arranged them both to lie on their side, Jamie leaned forward nuzzling Liam’s neck, he found the gland easily. He paused for a couple of seconds before gently biting the gland. Liam tensed up for a few seconds before going completely limp. Slightly alarmed Jamie made sure his mate was settled before laying his hand gently on his chest waiting for the reassurance of Liam’s breaths. Of course, they came, steady breaths, Liam had passed out, which was not uncommon during the first mating of the heat._ _

__He knew that Liam and Daniel would always be the closer pairing in the family, but now Jamie had some of what they shared._ _

__Jamie held his new mate close._ _

__His mate._ _

__A~B~O_ _

__Daniel sat in his workshop. He stared ahead, the chisel tapping the bench gently as he let the thoughts whirl._ _

__Liam was pregnant again. Pregnant by Jamie a second time._ _

__Not pregnant by him._ _

__Daniel was convinced he was infertile. But he had been tested. And he was, apparently, fine._ _

__They had been together for ten years. Ten heats together and no pregnancy. Daniel was not too worried, he still had a number of heats before he reached thirty-five, but it was starting to get a bit disconcerting._ _

__Perhaps next time._ _

__He had to concentrate on the present. Concentrate on his Omega who was sat in the garden on the bench that Daniel had made from offcuts of wood. Poor Liam was not feeling well. He had a slight fever. A summer cold, they had concluded. Liam had complained of feeling hot and then sat shivering. Meg had called the doctor. She described the symptoms over the phone and had been told to bring the pregnant Omega to the clinic at the hospital that afternoon._ _

__It had worried Daniel that they wanted Liam to go to the hospital and had not simply advised bed rest. Liam had pointed out that it would be better for him to be in the hospital if it was something serious. They had the babies to think about. Liam was several months into his pregnancy, his rounded stomach obvious even in the baggy t-shirt he was wearing. The sensible Omega was not worried, he just wanted something, anything to alleviate the fever he was suffering._ _

__Liam had suggested that he could go to the hospital on his own after Meg had made the appointment. Daniel had firmly told his Omega that would not be happening. Jamie, who had been sat at the breakfast bar had agreed with the senior Alpha. The two men had glared at Liam who had looked back at them for a few seconds until he smirked. Daniel had shaken his head and stalked off to his workshop in mock annoyance at his Omega’s teasing of him. Of course, they would be going with him. They had to protect their Omega. They were both bonded to the sick man and Jamie was the father to the babies he carried. There was no question that the two men would be going. Meg had laughed and told them she would drive, as the Alpha’s were clearly too worked up._ _

__Daniel looked down at the chisel he was unconsciously tapping on the bench. He put it down with a sigh. He knew he would not be able to concentrate until they knew that Liam was not seriously ill. He looked at his watch, it was nearly time for them to leave. Daniel carefully began to pack away his tools._ _

__A~B~O_ _

__The clinic was quiet. Daniel had expected to see other Omega waiting for check-ups. They were the only ones sat in the waiting area. When they had walked in, they noticed that a few of the chairs were slightly out of line and a pile of magazines had been knocked over. Meg had absentmindedly straightened the room up, much to Liam’s amusement._ _

__Despite obviously not feeling well Liam was still in good humour. He had made jokes and discussed baby names with Jamie as they drove towards the clinic. Daniel had allowed Jamie to sit with Liam in the back of the car, despite wishing to have the contact himself. The father generally got a slight monopoly on the Omega when they were pregnant, which Daniel guessed was natural. Both Alpha’s became protective, but it was the father that took the dominant role, despite Daniel being the de facto pack leader._ _

__They sat in the waiting room for a few minutes before a woman came to the sliding door that separated the waiting area with the examination rooms. She wore the uniform of a consultant and carried a clipboard._ _

__‘Liam Hunter? If you would come this way, please.’_ _

__Liam pushed himself up to stand. Jamie helped to steady him. As they began to walk towards the door the woman shook her head._ _

__‘Just Liam,’ she said, holding her right hand out to stop Jamie. ‘You can wait here.’_ _

__Jamie looked a little confused. Daniel understood why. Rarely were Omega seen by doctors without another family member present, especially when they were pregnant. If Liam became worked up his bonded Alpha could help to calm him down. Jamie was reluctant to let go of Liam who turned to him with a warm smile._ _

__‘It’s a cold, Liam. I’ll be fine, they’ll take some blood and send it away for testing. I’ll be about five minutes.’_ _

__Liam rolled his eyes in mock exasperation and unhooked Jamie’s hand from his arm before leaning in and giving him a brief kiss on the cheek. He smiled at Daniel and Meg before turning to go with the doctor._ _

__The sliding door clunked shut. Daniel could just about make out the figure of his Omega being led away. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Jamie and he watched the sliding doors. Meg had picked up one of the magazines and was flicking through it, although it was obvious, she was not reading anything. A strange tension filled the air. They all knew something was not right._ _

__The double doors they had entered the waiting room through were pushed open. Four hospital security officers appeared, each of them armed with tasers, tucked into holders on the belts. The women all wore stony expressions. They moved to stand opposite the waiting family members. Daniel slowly rose to his feet and took a step forward._ _

__‘Take a seat please,’ said a fifth woman as she entered._ _

__She looked at her clipboard for a few seconds before looking up and pushing her glasses up her nose slightly._ _

__‘Rachel Thornton?’_ _

__Meg nodded after a few seconds, wary at the use of her first name and not her middle name which she preferred. Daniel could almost feel the worry coming from the woman. Something was very wrong._ _

__‘Your Omega…’ the besuited woman looked at her clipboard again, ‘Liam Hunter. He will be staying at the hospital until the babies are born-’_ _

__‘What?!’ said Jamie, jumping to his feet and moving towards the sliding doors._ _

__Two of the security women moved quickly to stand in front of the door. One of them forcefully pushed Jamie back a few steps. Daniel watched in confusion as Jamie stumbled back. For a few seconds, he did not know what to do. Meg recovered her wits first._ _

__‘Why are you keeping him here? Why aren’t you letting his Alpha, his bonded Alpha...the father...see him?’ asked Meg with increasing annoyance._ _

__Daniel was struggling to contain his rage at what was apparently happening. Daniel stood up again, he pulled himself to his full height, despite knowing he was not as strong as the women in the room, he could probably still hold his own against them. The woman in the suit looked at Daniel. Daniel could see she looked a little intimidated, a quick nod of her head saw the other two security women step forward, their tasers drawn. Daniel was not surprised when he found Jamie had been pushed back again to stand with him. They had been effectively corralled by the security women._ _

__‘Your Omega is ill. He has been taken into our care until the babies are born,’ the woman paused for a moment, it was obvious she was unsure if she wanted to continue._ _

__‘Why can’t I see him?’ demanded Jamie, his usual calm nature had disappeared._ _

__‘The Omega has been put in a sterile environment to protect the babies.’_ _

__‘Wait...to protect the babies...what about Liam...you…’_ _

__Jamie trailed off, he stumbled back a couple of steps and bumped into one of the chairs. He sat down heavily, staring into the distance. Daniel had reached the same conclusion._ _

__‘You’re not protecting him, because he probably won’t survive the birth. You only care about the babies. He’s reached the end of his usefulness to you. He’s had babies already…’_ _

__Daniel could not help himself, he stepped towards the official woman. If Meg had not grabbed him, he would have attacked the woman. The security women aimed their tasers at him as he struggled with Meg._ _

__‘Danny. NO! Don’t make it worse. Please, Danny.’_ _

__Meg was begging him. Daniel refocused on her; he saw the tears in her eyes along with the fear on her face as she kept him still. Daniel glared at the other women._ _

__Jamie said quietly, ‘could he survive?’_ _

__The woman looked at her clipboard again, Daniel wondered just how much information the woman had._ _

__‘There is a possibility. If he does, he will be returned to you. You can leave. Arrangements will be made for a replacement Omega to be delivered in about six months.’_ _

__Meg twisted to look at the woman, ‘have you no compassion. You’ve just told these men their Omega is likely to die, and you’re talking about giving them a new Omega...like they are commodities.’_ _

__‘Ms Thornton,’ said the woman with a sneer. ‘I do not make the rules up, I merely follow. You don’t like it? Why don’t you try and get some more changed at Parliament? You like getting things changed, you know how it all works.’_ _

__The woman obviously knew that Meg was a progressive and she did not approve. He caught sight of a couple of the security women nodding their agreement._ _

__Daniel tried to push Meg away, he wanted to try to get to the sliding door, he wanted to rip them off their rails and get to his Omega. The stupid security women and the woman in the suit would try to stop him but he would beat each of them to the ground. It was not until he felt another arm wrap around his shoulders that he realised how tense he had become, how much he was pulling against Meg. Jamie was holding him back as well. Jamie who was not even bothering to hide the distressed tears that fell over his cheeks._ _

__‘He wouldn’t want us to get in trouble, Danny. We have to go before they arrest us.’_ _

__Daniel was breathing hard; he could tell that both Jamie and Meg would not be able to hold him back for much longer. He also knew, in a moment of clear thought, that he would not stand a chance against the women and their tasers. He managed to relax. He allowed Meg and Jamie to walk him from the waiting room and along the corridor. The security women stayed with them, leading them from the hospital by a route that avoided the main corridors._ _

__Somewhere at the back of his mind, Daniel realised that the slight disarray in the waiting room had probably been caused by another family being ripped apart. Had they been removed from the hospital by a back door as well, or had the Alpha’s not been able to contain themselves and been arrested?_ _


	3. Chapter 3

_Now… ___

__As Daniel finished telling Sammy what had happened when they had been at the hospital with Liam, the room fell silent again. Sammy sniffed a couple of times; he had found listening to what his family had gone through quite distressing. Jamie shifted to sit closer to him, the contact very welcome to the Omega._ _

__‘We knew when he died,’ said Jamie quietly. ‘Knew the exact moment. I was walking to work at the time, I had to sit down. I felt dizzy and sick and... empty. It was like a part of me had been ripped out. It was awful…’ Jamie paused for a few seconds before continuing, his voice choked with emotion, ‘I don’t even know if the babies were alright.’_ _

__Sammy looked at Daniel who was staring off into the distance again. His expression one of anger now rather than the grief he had shown as he spoke about the last time, he saw Liam.  
Daniel slowly moved his gaze towards Meg who was wiping away tears with a tissue. She looked up at him._ _

__‘What’s the matter?’ she asked._ _

__Daniel shook his head, narrowing his eyes as he spoke, ‘did you know? Did you know he wasn’t going to come back?’_ _

__Meg looked confused for a few seconds before replying, ‘of course I didn’t know, Danny. How can you say that?’_ _

__‘The woman, the one who told us he was gone...that he was dying...she said that you knew how it all works. Do you know more about what happens to us than you’ve told us? Do you keep it secret to keep us in line? Pretending you work for our rights when all that happens is little insignificant changes?’_ _

__‘Danny, that’s not fair,’ said Clive. ‘Meg and the other progressive women have made huge improvements to our lives. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for women like Meg.’_ _

__Daniel ignored Clive, he rose from his seat and took a step towards Meg who, despite being stronger than the Alpha looked apprehensive. Sammy had never seen the Alpha acting so angrily. As Daniel moved towards Meg, Clive scrambled up and put himself between them._ _

__‘Leave her alone, you know she would not do that to us. To you. She knows, we all know, that you loved him.’_ _

__The angry Alpha refocused on Clive for a few seconds before using his arm to sweep him aside. Clive moved back a few paces, knowing he could not stand up to the bigger man._ _

__Meg had stood up, facing Daniel with her hands slightly raised defensively. Jamie moved to stand beside Daniel, gently hooking his hand around the wound-up man’s arm. Daniel shook him off._ _

__‘Danny, calm down,’ said the second Alpha firmly._ _

__Meg found her voice, ‘I did not know what was going to happen,’ she said. ‘But I would not have been able to stop it, even if I had known…’_ _

__She looked down, visibly shaking before continuing quietly._ _

__‘You know the population is constantly in danger. Liam was far enough through his pregnancy that the babies were more likely to survive...even if he had already died. They could have kept him alive long enough for the babies to be born...I... hate the thought that that might have happened...but I would not...could not... have stopped it.’_ _

__Daniel took another step towards Meg. He stared at her for a few seconds, his hands clenched, his breathing fast. Sammy wondered if he might try to hit her. Jamie was hovering close by, ready to grab the Alpha if necessary. The tension in the room was very high._ _

__Without another word, Daniel walked out of the room. Sammy flinched when he heard the back-door slam shut. They all looked at each other. Meg looked quite stunned, she blinked a few times and sat back down. Clive knelt beside her, clutching her hand, the concern obvious on his face._ _

__Jamie looked back at Sammy before glancing towards the kitchen and the back door. Sammy nodded._ _

__‘I’ll go,’ he said quietly._ _

__‘You sure?’ asked Jamie. ‘I’ve never seen him that worked up before...not since they took Liam.’_ _

__‘I’ll be careful,’ replied Sammy as he walked towards the door._ _

__He knew he was the only one of them, at that moment, who could placate their angry Alpha. He was the only one of them that had not been around when Liam had been taken from them. He was the only one who was not involved in any way._ _

__Despite feeling a little nervous, Sammy wanted to help console his Alpha. Wanted to help to calm him down. He could not bring Liam back, but he could soothe the bereaved man that had been left behind._ _

__A~B~O_ _

__After Sammy had cautiously walked from the room, quietly closing the back door behind him the remaining family members had looked at each other for a few seconds._ _

__Clive was kneeling on the floor next to Meg, holding her hand in his. She was staring at the kitchen door, blinking back tears. He did not often see her cry, she was usually so unemotional, as most women were. It was the men who expressed emotion, not women._ _

__Jamie returned to the sofa, but he perched on the edge, looking at his hands, shaking slightly._ _

__‘I really didn’t know what they were going to do,’ Meg said quietly._ _

__‘We know,’ replied Jamie without looking up, ‘he knows as well. This business with poor Luke. It’s horrible to watch another family go through it again...although at least they get to say goodbye properly…’_ _

__Clive smiled at Meg, ‘and we have you to thank for that at least.’_ _

__They sat in silence for a few minutes, Clive moved to sit in front of the chair Meg was sat on, keeping hold of her hand. He did not know if the contact made any difference to her, in the same way, it would with one of the male sexes, but she did not pull away from him. She seemed content to maintain the contact._ _

__After a while Jamie looked up, ‘could you find out what happened? Find out if the babies survived?’_ _

__Meg looked at Jamie for a few seconds before shaking her head._ _

__‘I tried. I tried that at the time.’_ _

__‘You never said,’ Clive remarked, looking up at her._ _

__‘I...er…’ Meg hesitated for a moment before continuing. ‘I couldn’t tell you, because I got suspended. I didn’t want you to be worrying about that whilst you were all grieving-’_ _

__‘Suspended? From your job?’ asked Jamie incredulously._ _

__Meg nodded, ‘I rather made a nuisance of myself at work. I badgered the minister for Omega affairs. I almost came to blows with one of her staff...and they suspended me, without pay, for three months.’_ _

__Clive and Jamie stared at Meg open-mouthed._ _

__‘I asked again and again for information, I went back to the hospital, I emailed everyone I could think of. They got fed up with me and suspended me. I think when I nearly got into a fight, that was what tipped the balance.’_ _

__‘Three months,’ said Clive, ‘so while we were grieving for Liam you were, pretending to go to work. Going into your office here and just waiting until it seemed like you’d done some work.’_ _

__Meg nodded; her cheeks flushed with embarrassment._ _

__‘I had to dip into my savings to pay the bills. I couldn’t tell you. Daniel was devastated, he was very depressed. I think he was suicidal. I couldn’t tell him what had happened, that I had failed to find anything out.’_ _

__‘You should have said something,’ said Clive. ‘We could have helped you out. Well I couldn’t, I’m worthless, but I would have wanted to support you.’_ _

__Meg smiled and squeezed his hand._ _

__‘I’m sorry Jamie, but I never got an answer. I don’t know how he died, and I don’t know if the babies survived.’_ _

__The sad silence returned._ _

__Clive wondered how Sammy was getting on with their upset Alpha._ _

__A~B~O_ _

__Sammy cautiously pushed the door open to Daniel’s workshop._ _

__He usually enjoyed visiting his mate and watching him work. The Alpha could create beautiful pieces of wooden furniture by hand and Sammy found it fascinating to watch him work. When he had offered to put up shelves for Sammy on his first day with the pack the Omega had not expected them to look as exquisite as they did, with their smooth edges and gentle curves at the ends._ _

__Today Daniel was not working with his chisel or plane. He was not making plans and sketches with his slightly chewed pencil and tatty notebook._ _

__The Alpha was stood with his back to the door, leaning against the workbench, his head slightly bowed, his arms folded across his chest. Daniel was shaking slightly._ _

__Sammy tentatively moved around the workbench, putting himself in Daniel’s line of sight. The upset man glanced at him for a few seconds. Sammy could see tears in his eyes. He wanted to go to his mate but did not have the confidence to approach him._ _

__‘I’m sorry Sammy,’ said Daniel. ‘I didn’t mean to scare you. I’ll be fine. I just had to get away from her.’_ _

__Sammy wondered how much anger Daniel was still directing towards Meg._ _

__‘This business with Luke...it’s horrible...but they get to say goodbye...they get to be with him for a few more months. We didn’t get that. One-minute Liam was there, the next he was gone. And she didn’t do anything.’_ _

__Sammy slowly moved forward until he was standing beside the Alpha. Daniel did not resist when Sammy slipped his arms around him. The Alpha unfolded his own arms and hugged the Omega back._ _

__‘I suspect it was all a bit awkward for you in there, wasn’t it? You never met Liam, you’re his replacement…’_ _

__Sammy nodded, ‘I felt a bit like I was intruding. I’m sorry it happened to you...and the others. Liam was obviously loved by you all. But he was special to you, wasn’t he? And now I’ve sort of picked Jamie over you...but it doesn’t mean I don’t love you any less than I love him.’_ _

__Daniel managed a smile, he leaned in and kissed Sammy on the top of the head, hugging him tighter for a few seconds._ _

__‘I know,’ he said, ‘it’s all a bit weird… Is Clive OK? I shouldn’t have pushed him out of the way like that. I was just so angry at her.’_ _

__Sammy wondered if Daniel would ever call Meg by her name again._ _

__‘He’s fine, a bit surprised. He’s looking after Meg, she’s a bit shaken up.’_ _

__‘Good,’ said Daniel._ _

__‘You don’t really think she knew what was going to happen, do you?’ asked Sammy, a little shocked that Daniel was still angry with Meg._ _

__Daniel did not reply for a few seconds._ _

__‘I don’t know,’ he said with a sigh, ‘but I don’t want to be near her right now. I just can’t. The thought that she’s part of them. The sex that rules… I know she’s progressive. But you heard her, she said she would not have prevented Liam being taken if she had known.’_ _

__Sammy wondered how long Daniel would remain at odds with Meg. He did not like the tension. He hated to see his family anything but harmonious._ _

__A~B~O_ _

__The following day Sammy had found a quiet corner of the library, where he knew he could stay undisturbed for a while. He pulled a few books off the shelves and arranged them to look as though he was sorting through them. He was not he was simply sat cross-legged on the floor occasionally moving the books back and forth._ _

__What Sammy was doing was thinking about the argument the previous evening. Daniel had calmed down when he had spoken to him but had shown no inclination to apologise to Meg. When Sammy had returned to the house Meg had disappeared to her bedroom. Clive had told him she was still quite shaken by the accusations from Daniel. When Clive had explained that Meg had tried to find out what had happened to Liam, Sammy was not surprised. He knew Meg would do all that she could to help her pack. She would help any male in need. And she had been partly responsible for Luke not being taken from his Alpha’s straight away._ _

__Meg was a good woman. Daniel knew that, but he had stubbornly refused to talk to any of them the rest of the evening. When he had returned from what could only be described as sulking in his workshop, he had taken himself off to bed without a word to any of them. Sammy wondered if he knew he had been wrong to get angry with Meg and was too embarrassed to say anything._ _

__‘This is where I come to get away from it all,’ said Luke from behind him._ _

__Sammy jumped slightly. He had been unaware of his colleague approaching him._ _

__‘I hope you’re not feeling sorry for me still?’_ _

__Sammy scrambled up to his feet and gave Luke a brief hug._ _

__‘Daniel got into an argument with Meg last night about Liam.’_ _

__Luke looked thoughtful for a few seconds, ‘is he comparing how I am being treated to how Liam was?’_ _

__Sammy nodded, ‘he wanted to know if Meg knew they were going to take him. Which she didn’t.’_ _

__‘Of course, she didn’t,’ remarked Luke shaking his head. ‘Alphas can get quite worked up at times. I’ve had to leave mine for a couple of hours, I know I want to spend as much time with them as possible but even I needed a short break.’_ _

__Sammy managed a smile._ _

__‘I don’t like the idea that my predicament has affected your pack,’ continued Luke, ‘Daniel is not thinking straight. He’s got a lot on his mind at the moment...but he shouldn’t be taking it out on Meg. She does so much for us.’_ _

__Sammy nodded again. Luke looked away for a few seconds, glancing around the library._ _

__‘I’ll miss this place. Our sanctuary. Away from the rules and regulations. A reminder of the times before. The times we never knew.’_ _

__The melancholy Omega smiled at Sammy for a few seconds before hugging him again._ _

__‘I’d best not distract you for too long, that imaginary work you’re doing needs to be finished off, and I need to clear my locker out. Come and visit me again, will you?’_ _

__Sammy nodded sadly. Luke smiled again before turning and wandering off towards the staff room. Sammy wondered what would become of his friend._ _

__A~B~O_ _

__Jamie watched as Daniel quietly walked out of the room, into the kitchen, when Meg returned from work. He sighed. Daniel had not wanted to be with Meg for a few days. Jamie watched as Meg quietly closed the front door, she paused before turning around and undoing her coat. Jamie guessed she was readying herself to face the angry Alpha if he decided to talk to her._ _

__The tension the one-sided argument had caused within the family was reaching a point where Jamie was considering taking charge. He had never exerted any authority, content to allow Daniel to be their leader. He knew he had every right to challenge for the position of leader and suspected he probably could dominate Daniel if he needed to. The family could not go on as it was. Sammy was being affected by the conflict and that was not fair. The Omega, their most important family member, should not be anxious around his Alpha._ _

__Sammy would be going into heat in the next few weeks and it would not be good for the Omega to be worrying as he went into his most vulnerable time._ _

__Meg shrugged out of her coat and hung it up. She managed a smile at Jamie, who was lying on the sofa with a sleepy Sammy cuddled into him. It was obvious Sammy had not been sleeping well, the worry affecting him. Daniel’s anger had affected them all._ _

__A light knock at the door caused Meg to turn back, she opened the door with a smile. Jamie strained to see who it was, causing Sammy to stir beside him and sit up. They both watched as Luke stepped in giving Meg a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek._ _

__Jamie and Sammy stood up, as Luke crossed the room to them. He embraced them both before sitting on the two-seater sofa, his hands cradling his unborn babies._ _

__‘I’m not stopping long,’ said Luke with a smile. ‘I just wanted to come over and thank you again for coming to visit me and offering to help.’_ _

__‘I doubt I would have been able to do much anyway,’ said Meg sadly._ _

__Luke glanced towards the kitchen, Jamie wondered if he knew Daniel was in there, no doubt listening to their conversation._ _

__‘But the offer was there,’ said Luke. ‘And I just wanted you to know,’ he continued looking at Sammy and Jamie, ‘that you lads are lucky to have her. She is the best woman I know. Generous to a fault. And the things you’ve done for us. For all of us… Steve and John, they’d have missed out on these last few months for us together. You did that Meg. You got that changed. You should be proud of what you’ve achieved.’_ _

__Meg smiled. Jamie realised it was the first genuine smile he had seen from her since the argument._ _

__‘Thank you,’ she said. ‘I’m sorry I can’t do more for you. And do it quicker. They throw up so many barriers.’_ _

__‘And you will keep breaking them down, you and the others.’_ _

__Luke pushed himself up from the sofa. He walked across the room to Meg, taking her hands in his, he bent forward and kissed her cheek._ _

__‘You keep fighting for us, won’t you?’_ _

__Meg nodded; her face flushed with embarrassment._ _

__‘Now I need to get back to my Alpha’s they are, obviously, wanting as much time with me as possible.’_ _

__Luke looked at Sammy who had tears falling down his cheeks._ _

__‘You be careful Sammy, make sure the books are neat and tidy.’_ _

__Sammy nodded. Luke smiled at them as he made his way to the door. Meg followed, seeing him out._ _

__‘That was good of him,’ said Sammy with a sniff._ _

__Meg nodded, ‘I wish I could have done something.’_ _

__‘We know,’ said Jamie._ _

__A~B~O_ _

__Clive was sat at the breakfast bar watching Daniel listen to the conversation in the other room. Listen to Luke singing Meg’s praises, reminding Sammy and Jamie that they were lucky to have her. Reminding them of all the things she had done for them. Reminding them that without her he would not have had the extra time to be with his Alpha’s._ _

__Daniel shifted awkwardly, he looked at Clive._ _

__‘She told us that she tried to find out what happened to Liam,’ said Clive quietly._ _

__Daniel nodded, ‘I’ve thought about it, and I was wrong to have a go at her. I just don’t think I can be calm enough to apologies. I’ve been a dick.’_ _

__Clive smirked, ‘yes you have. And the only way you’re going to redeem yourself is to apologise to her.’_ _

__Clive spent a few minutes telling the Alpha how Meg had got herself suspended whilst attempting to get answers for them. Daniel looked more and more contrite for his behaviour._ _

__‘We know you were upset, still are upset. We know that you miss him. We all do. But she had nothing to do with it. And you know that,’ said Clive._ _

__Daniel closed his eyes for a few seconds and nodded. He turned towards the lounge pausing for a moment at the doorway. Clive watched him take a deep breath before walking into the room. Clive followed, watching Daniel move to stand in front of the rest of the family. Meg looked a little unsure, Clive saw her eyes dart towards the door of her office. It was obvious she thought she should leave the men alone, that she was not welcome whilst Daniel was there._ _

__‘Meg,’ said Daniel, ‘I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said what I did. And I shouldn’t have let it carry on all this time.’_ _

__Daniel looked at Sammy and Jamie._ _

__‘I know it worried you Sammy and I know, Jamie, that you’ve been thinking about putting me in my place...and I know you would have succeeded… and I won’t stop you if you still want to be the leader… I don’t deserve it after how I behaved.’_ _

__Meg shook her head and spoke before Jamie could, ‘don’t be stupid Danny,’ she said, ‘it’s been difficult for you. Watching the same thing happening to another family. I’m always going to be someone you’re wary of. I’m a woman, I’m used to it.’_ _

__‘But you shouldn’t have to be,’ said Daniel. ‘You’re one of us. You are an equal member of this family.’_ _

__A genuine smile spread across Meg’s face; her eyes lit up as she listened to the heartfelt apology from the contrite Alpha._ _

__‘And you should have told us you got in trouble after Liam died. We would have helped you.’_ _

__Meg shook her head, ‘I couldn’t add to your grief, Danny. You men needed to concentrate on your own recovery, you didn’t need a disgraced campaigner causing you extra worry.’_ _

__‘Well if it happens again, you must promise to tell us. You know, as one family member to the rest.’_ _

__Clive watched as they smiled at each other, Meg nodded her agreement. Jamie and Sammy were watching carefully. Sammy had a slight smile on his lips, both men looked relieved. Clive shared the relief; he was glad the two strongest members of the pack had reconciled. Daniel had managed to acknowledge he had gone too far with his accusations. And Meg had confessed to something she had kept from them all for over three years._ _

__Their family was far stronger when they were united. And they needed to be united. The next few months were going to be hard on them all._ _

__The End._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> The next story will be a lot more light hearted and include some more sexy stuff, although along a slightly different line. ;-)


End file.
